The Past Returns
by jakesmom
Summary: Fifteen years later and logan and veronica are happily married with two kids and a baby on the way. can that happiness survive someone from the past.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

_*** The Echolls***_

Logan Echolls was sitting in his home office that was located in his huge house in the 909 zip code only 3 blocks from were his childhood house used to be. Logan was trying to write his third novel. His first two novels sold millions and put him on the top of the best sellers list. His first book _Growing Up Echolls,_ which he wrote in three months while Veronica was away on her big FBI internship and not speaking to him, was a big success. It seemed everyone was still interested in Aaron Echolls, but many were shocked in what they read. None more then his sister Trina, who was not happy with his first book and proceeded to tell everyone on every talk show or any magazine that would pay money.

However, his first novel's success wasn't the biggest news story of the year for him. When Veronica finally showed up at his hotel room at the end of the summer, she told him that she was pregnant and just walked out, leaving him stunned.

When his second novel came out at the end of his junior year, it was the epic love story that just had to be written. Once _Epic LoVe _came out, the only talking everyone was doing was about the ending of his book in which he proposes to his epic love and mother of his son. All this he accomplished before he was out of college. Now a husband and a father of two at 33 years old, he finds himself concentrating more on his favorite family picture. He couldn't believe he and Veronica were married for almost thirteen years. What was even harder to believe is that they have two kids Logan (Lo), who's twelve and his spitting image, or the little fish as his Veronica so lovingly calls him. Then there's Lynn his baby girl. He finally understood why Keith was so overprotective. His little ten year old Lynn had daddy wrapped around her pretty little finger. He was lost in thought when he heard a voice from the door.

"That better not be a picture of some girl you met on your book tour!"

Logan laughed and looked up. "Nope. It just happens to be of my three favorite people in the whole world," he told Veronica as she came into the room.

Veronica walked closer and sat on his lap. "Oh ya? Do I know them?" she asked.

He held the picture out of her reach for a second and said, "That info has a price!"

Veronica smiled. "Oh ya? And what would that be?"

He looked at her and said, "I'll settle for a kiss."

"Well, that I can do." She gave him a kiss.

He grinned and showed her the picture of them at the beach. Veronica smiled at her husband. He could be so sweet sometimes. "Now why would that be your favorite picture?"

He looked at her and pointed to his son in the photo. "Look at Lo`s face. He was so excited about surfing."

She laughed and pointed to her four year old daughter at the time in the picture. "Look at Lynn. She hates the beach."

"Yea, but she's so happy in this picture-just like her mommy," Logan said.

She thought for a second. "Yea, it was a great day. Hey, babe, I um," her voice trailed off, uncertain.

He looked his wife in the eyes and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Veronica took a deep breath and handed him the blue stick from her hand. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, trying to contain his excitement.

She nodded her head yes. "It's positive."

He smiled and said, "I can see that. Are you sure?"

"I haven't seen a doctor yet, but I took six tests," she confessed.

He stood up and swung her around. She laughed. "Someone's happy," she remarked, looking down at his obvious joy.

"How could you think I wouldn't be?" he asked, sitting her down on her feet.

"After we had Lynn, we agreed we were done having kids," Veronica reminded him.

"Yea, well, looks like we were wrong," he replied with a happy grin. Just as he said that, they heard screaming from down stairs. Logan looked at his wife and smiled. "Your kids are arguing."

"Oh, _my_ kids? When they're misbehaving they're mine, but when Lo won his surfing competition it was '_My _amazing son'," she said, mimicking him.

"Yep, we're a team. You get the fighting," Logan said with a smirk.

"Ah, no, I don't think so," she said as she grabbed his hand to pull him with her. "Come on, Daddy."

Logan groaned and followed his wife down to their living room where the two kids were fighting over the TVs remote. In his best angry father voice demanded, "What is going on in here?" Lynn looked up at him with her big blue eyes that reminded him so much of her mom's, but what made him laugh to himself was at ten she already had that head tilt her mom perfected.

"Daddy, I'm trying to do my homework for government, which is to watch the news. And Lo," she stopped to stick her tongue at her brother, "won't let me. He rather play video games."

Lo rolled his eyes. "Come on! You were watching The Clue, the mystery channel, not the news!" he said defensively.

Logan looked at his son. "Did you finish your homework?" he asked him.

"Yes, Dad," he answered.

Logan smiled at him and said, "Then let's go see Uncle Dick at his shop, and let your sister do her homework with your mom. Your new board should be ready by now." Before he even finished his sentence, his son was half way to the car.

Veronica laughed. "I guess that settles it," she said, walking with her husband to the front door. They kissed at the door, but both smiled when Lo hit the horn from the car.

Lynn groaned in annoyance, "Mom!" from the couch.

Veronica reached up to whisper in her husbands ear, "Are your sure you want to do this all over again with a third one?"

He kissed her again and whispered, "A forth, fifth, sixth.." As he closed the door, he looked back one more time and laughingly added, "Seventh." He gave a final salute and left.

Lynn looked at her mom confused, "Seventh what, Mom?" she asked her mom.

Veronica shook her head. "Nothing, Lynn baby. What's your assignment about?"

"We have to watch the news and write a Who, What, When, Where, and Why to discuss in class." she explained.

Veronica sat down on the couch next to her daughter. "Okay, well, then maybe you should have it on the news then," she said as she turned to channel 10.

The five o'clock news reporter was saying, "We have breaking news coming about the fugitive, billionaire kidnapper that was finally found after 14 years. Full story after these commercials."

Veronica quickly grabbed the remote again and pressed the record button on their DVR as a photo of a man she thought she would never see again flashed on the screen.

_***Casablancas Surf Shop* **_

Logan and Lo walked into Casabancas Surf Shop to witness one of his best friends doing what he does best: talking about his surf boards and surfing. Dick looked up as the bell rang and said, "Hey, Lo, I have the board in the back. It came out so cool. Ricky's back there. Go tell him to show you." Once Lo was out of ear shot, he looked at Logan. "You will never guess what I just heard on the radio."

Logan laughed. "What? Is the world coming to an end 'cause I think we have time."

Dick shook his head. "No, dude. They finally caught up with Duncan," Dick shared.

Logan looked like someone punched him in the gut as he said, "When?"

"Last night in Australia," he replied. "The Radio said he's on his way back here as we speak. Right into Sheriff Mars very own sheriff's department."

Logan turned even whiter. "This is not good, Dick. You know Veronica. She is going to want to help him."

Dick looked at his friend. "Dude, she's changed a lot since Lynn was kidnapped by that crazy bomber guy. She retired because of it."

Logan looked up again and said, "I know and that whole ordeal nearly destroyed us."

Dick nodded and replied, "She loves you, Logan. Duncan can't change that even if she does help him."

Logan laughed as his cell phone rang Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing". "Looks like we will find out," he replied as he answered the phone.

_**Lo and Ricky in back of Casablancas surf.***_

Lo walked in behind his best friend, Ricky, who was waxing a customer's surf board while listening to a book from his iPod. Lo smiled to himself and yelled, "Ricky!"

Ricky jumped so high the wax fell all over the floor and surf board. He looked at his best friend who's laughing so hard he's crying. "Dude, not funny! I almost had a heart attack!"

Lo stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, but your face was perfect!"

Ricky looked at him, clearly not amused and said, "You are so finishing the board. You know I hate this surf stuff!"

Lo looked serious and said, "Sorry. Just tell your dad you don't like surfing."

Ricky shook his head. "That would kill him. What are you doing here? I thought you had homework to finish?"

Lo shrugged. "Finished it. Your dad said my new board came in, so Dad brought me over."

Ricky nodded. "Right there," he said as he pointed to a white cover.

Lo walked over and pulled off the cover. "Awesome! Thanks."

Ricky looked around and asked, "Where's Lynn?"

Lo shook his head. "Home doing homework still with my mom. Just tell her you like her already instead of moping and stalking."

Ricky looked at his friend. "I can't 'cause she won't feel the same. I'm not like you, Lo. Everyone loves you. You have this vortex that draws people in."

Lo laughed. "If you say so, bro. See you at school tomorrow," he said with a wave goodbye. He turned and carried the board out front. As he was walking out heard Ricky yell, "Dude, you we're going to finish the board!"

He yelled back, "Sorry! No time! Bye!" He left before Ricky could chase him down.

* **Mars & Fennels***

Like every other Sunday, Alicia Mars was sitting in her back yard watching her husband play basketball with her youngest son waiting for the rest of her big family to get to their family BBQ. She couldn't believe what her life had become. She was a wife to a good man who loved her and her two sons like they were his own as she did his daughter. She would have never of thought when she first moved here to give Wallace and Darrell a better life, she would meet Keith Mars or that she would be a grandmother of four. Her relationship with Keith wasn't always easy. The first time they dated his ex wife had suddenly appeared back into his life and stole $50,000 from Keith and his daughter, Veronica. However, that all changed when she got a surprising phone call from Veronica.

Flashback: _Alicia was sitting at her desk at Kane software when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw Veronica's name. She pressed the answer button and said, "Hi ,Veronica. Wallace isn't with me, sweetie." _

_It sounded like Veronica was taking a deep breath when she said, "I know I just talked to him earlier. I was hoping I could talk to you about something. _

_Alicia thought she heard a tinge of desperation in her voice and said, "Sure, honey. Is everything okay with your internship?" _

"_Yes and no, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Veronica thought for a second and started talking really fast. "I think I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." _

_Alicia was trying to make sense of what she just said, but she couldn't. "Honey, calm down and repeat that, please."_

_Veronica started again and tried not to blurt it out again. "I'm late, and I think I'm pregnant. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't tell my dad because he'll freak out. Wallace wasn't much better. It was kind of his idea to call you. I'm sorry to have bothered you, I shouldn't have called." _

"_No, it's okay. Are you sure?" Alicia replied._

"_Yes," Veronica said softly then continued, "I went to the doctor here for my physical, and they took blood. I'm not that far along, but I'm pregnant. I have been doing desk duty here."_

_Alicia thought for a second and asked, "Have you told the father yet?" Her only reply was "no" so she pushed a little more. "You have to tell him. It's his responsibility too-unless you're not going to keep this baby. But even so, he has a right to know." _

_Veronica was starting to cry again. "I can't tell him either. We didn't exactly leave things on a good note. He's been calling, but I just can't pick up. I don't think I should do this over the phone."_

"_So you are going to keep this baby? I mean that's what you decided?" Alicia asked. When the line went silent, she said, "Veronica?" _

_Veronica taking another big breath and said with a strong voice said, "I am." _

_Alicia smiled and said, "Well, that's great. Congratulations. " She waited a second and continued, "You know your dad would love to hear he's going to be a grandpa." When she didn't reply, Alicia continued, "The sooner you tell him the better it will be. Not to mention the baby's father. Can I ask who the father is?"_

_Veronica answered, "It's Logan's, but I can't tell him over the phone." Veronica laughed to herself and said, "I can't tell him at all, but I know I should, and I will in person when I get back." Alicia was about to say something about how she should tell him now but thought better of it. Then Veronica said, "I should go, but thank you so much. I feel so much better talking it out with you. Thank you for listening. It's not like I can call my own mom. _

_Alicia smiled. "It's okay. I'm here if you need to talk." Then in her mom's voice she scolded. "Call your dad and tell him." _

_End of Flashback_

Alicia sat there remembering that phone call that brought her and Veronica closer. It also brought her and Keith closer because she ran into him at the mall when she was looking for a gift to send to Veronica. He was so intensely looking at a newborn outfit that said, "I didn't do it. No one saw me. I want to talk to Grandpa." She laughed to herself and walked up to him and said, "Now that is a great choice, Grandpa even if you weren't sheriff."

Keith laughed at her comment but answered, "Grandpa. I'm really going to be a grandpa." He thought for a second and said, "Can I take you to lunch? Veronica told me how you helped her, and I'd really like to thank you."

Alicia shook her head. "Lunch would be great, but you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure."

Who would have thought that one lunch would turn into a marriage? Even as she thought that, her five year old granddaughter was tugging on her arm. "Grandma! Grandma! Are you okay?"

"Yes, honey. Where's your daddy?"

The little girl looked up again. "Outside getting the stuff out of the car for the BBQ."

Alicia stood up. "Okay, Angelia. Baby, go play with Uncle Darrel, T, and Grandpa, and I'll go help daddy." She walked out front as the little girl skipped to her grandfather.

Outside she saw her son grabbing bags out of his car and asked, "Can I help?"

"No, Mom. I got it, thanks." She followed him into the kitchen. Wallace put the stuff down on the table. "Where's Logan, V, and the kids?"

Alicia replied, "Your sister's on her way. They had to stop and pick up Lynn from dance and Lo from baseball."

He nodded, "Okay."

She continued, "They're playing basketball outside if you want to go play. I'll start getting the stuff for the grill out." As she watched Wallace go out the back door, she heard Veronica come through the front door. "Dad, where are you?"

Alicia walked out to the living room "He's outside," she replied, giving her a hug as Lynn and Lo ran outside. Alicia laughed watching them. "Where's Logan?"

"Outside getting stuff from the trunk," Veronica said.

Wallace saw the kids run outside into the backyard. Realizing Veronica had arrived, he went into talk to Veronica about the whole Duncan returning thing. However, he changed his mind and instead said, "I'll go help him."

Veronica replied, "Thank you," to his back as he waved.

Outside, he saw Logan grab a couple bags from the trunk. "How many people does V think she's feeding?" Wallace asked.

Logan laughed. "An army."

Wallace sat on the bumper and asked, "How are you and Veronica handling the whole Duncan getting caught thing?"

Logan shrugged. "She won't talk about him. All she'll say is she wants to see him." As they talked Veronica came outside to see what was holding them up.

She came behind Logan and put her hand around him from behind and kissed his back. "Hey, you two. Dad wants to start the grill."

Wallace picked up the last of the bags and said, "Okay. We're coming."

***The Fall of Kane***

Keith was sitting at his desk on Monday morning when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Deputy Leo opened the door and said, "Sheriff, Mr. and Miss Kane are here. The car just drove up with Mr. Kane and the girl. The reporters are all camped out in the front. The FBI is in interrogation room one."

Keith got up from his desk and walked around towards the door and said, "Okay, let's get this over with then. We need to get Duncan in fast and as easy as we can and make sure Lilly's face is covered. She's been through enough."

Leo nodded and left the office. Keith watched him leave and inhaled and exhaled then looked up and said to Amy, the new receptionist, "Okay let them in."

Amy smiled at him. "Are you sure? Mrs. Kane seems like a bitch. She's been yelling since she got here how about we are treating her son."

Keith laughed. "I'm ready. Let them in."

Amy walked up to the Kanes and as nice as she could and said, "The Sheriff is ready for you."

Cellist Kane got up and walked to the door yelling, "It's about time! Do you know who we are?"

Keith looked up from the file cabinet were he was reading Duncan's case file that he had to give the FBI and shook Jake's hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Kane. It's nice to see you again. I wish it was on better terms."

Jake smiled back and said, "Thank you, Keith. How's Veronica doing these days?"

Keith smiled and showed them the latest picture of Logan, Veronica, and the kids. "She's doing great. In fact, we just learned last night I'm going to be a grandfather again. She's having their third child."

Jake tried his best to smile. "That's great you must be thrilled."

Celeste, however, was tired of hearing all this and asked, "When can we see Duncan?"

For the first time since they got to the station, Keith looked at her and replied, "As soon as my deputies get him inside. We had to take more precautions because of reporters and your granddaughter."

As they talked, they heard that same girl yell in a scared tone from outside, "Can I take this thing off my face now? I want my daddy."

Leo reached down and took off her mask. "Sorry, sweetie, but it's better for you if they don't know what you look like yet. That's why we took you in from the back and not the front with your dad."

Celeste and Jake ran out of the office and came face to face with an almost 14 year old Lilly. "Sweetheart, look at you!" Celeste said. For once, a genuine smile was on her face. Lilly looked at them and asked, "Who are you?" just as her dad came in the front door.

"My parents, baby," Duncan said. Lilly ran to her dad, who was in handcuffs.

As Celeste saw her son's hands, she had a fit. "Why is my son in cuffs?" she demanded angrily.

Two FBI agents were right behind him and heard the question. One said, "'Cause he's a kidnaper who's been on the run for thirteen-no wait it is fourteen years. I'd say he's a flight risk, Ma'am."

One of the agents shook Keith's hand, "Thank you for the use of your department, Sheriff." He turned to the deputy and said, "Can you please bring Mr. Kane into interrogation room one? My partner is waiting for him." He turned to the Kanes and said, "You can see him soon. Then we can discuss the custody of your granddaughter."

Just as he walked into the room, Meg's parents came through the Sheriff's department door. "We were informed you found our granddaughter?" Meg's dad asked.

They all turned around, but Celeste was the first to speak. "NO! NO! You are not getting near my granddaughter! We are taking custody. Our lawyers already secured it."

As both couples argued, Keith looked at the scared little girl, and he saw his daughter. He bent down a little to speak with her. "You must be hungry. How about we order a pizza?"

Lilly looked up at the Sheriff and answered, "Thank you, sir."

While Keith and Lilly were in his office ordering dinner, a women came running through the door right in the middle of the grandparents arguing. "Where are my husband and daughter?" the woman asked.

*_** Inside interrogations room 1***_

The agents sat down across from Duncan and handed him a note pad. "Okay, we have read you your rights. Now we would like you to write down your side of the story, starting with how you got away with it in the first place. Start with names and dates.

Duncan took the note pad and scribbled two words down on it and handed it back to the agents. Agent Reid shook and his head and handed the pad to agent McCoy, who read the two words out loud. "Bite me."

Agent Reid said, "Okay, Mr. Kane. Let's get real. We're going to find out the whole truth.

Duncan looked him in the eyes and asked, "Where is my lawyer?"

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

*_**Morning with the Echolls**_*

"MOMMY! Where is my baseball sleets?" Lo yelled from downstairs.

Veronica came downstairs. "Logan Keith Echolls! Where did you learn it was okay to yell through the house?"

Just as she scolded her son they heard, "Baby, where is my blue tie?" from the upstairs bed room.

Veronica groaned from the stairs and said to her son, "Here," and handed him his shoes.

Lo put them in his gym bag. "Thank you, Mom."

As he headed towards the door, Veronica said, "Your welcome. Wait for your sister."

At that moment Lynn came down stairs "Mom, Dad said he needs his blue tie like now."

Veronica smiled. "I know. Have a great day, guys. I love you." Then she walked back upstairs. "Logan, we're supposed to be teaching them better than that," she admonished when she walked into their bedroom.

He stuck his head out of their walk-in closet and replied, "Huh?"

She shook her head and said, "Never mind," and walked past him to grab the blue tie in question.

He grabbed it from her and said, "Thank you. If I don't leave soon I'm going to be late."

His wife smiled wickedly. "Well, if someone didn't start things this morning you would be early."

Logan smirked and kissed his wife. "Right because you were yelling 'Stop!'." He put his hand to his chin like he was trying to recall. "No, wait. It was, 'Oh my God, please, don't stop!'" He smirked at her again, "Yes, that was it!"

Veronica laughed and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go have a good meeting. Don't forget the doctor's appointment is at noon."

He waved. "Okay, love you!"as he walked to the door.

Veronica looked around and sat down on to the bed. "I hope you like crazy, kid, " she said as she put her hand on her stomach.

_**Morning with the Casablanca's**__:_

Mac was getting her stuff together for her freshmen English class. She couldn't believe how much she loved teaching or that moment she knew her class got it and loved books as much as she did. "Cassie, you almost ready for school?"

The girl in question looked up. "No, Mom. I hate my hair. Look at it."

Mac picked up the brush. "I think it looks pretty."

She shook her head. "You're my mother, so you have to say that." Cassie thought for a second. "Mom, do you think Lo likes me?"

Just as Mac opened her mouth to say something her boys appears at the door and like any brother would, Ricky said, "God, no! And stop hitting on my best friend. It's just creepy."

Cassie glared at her brother and replied, "Right 'cause Lynn is in love with you."

Mackenzie being the peacemaker looked at his twin sister and said, "My friend Mark likes you."

Cassie screamed, "AHHHHHHH. I don't like Mark, and I'm telling you Lo will notice me before the year ends."

Mac looked up and sighed, "Okay, okay. Go to school."

As the kids left out the front door, Dick came downstairs. "Hey, Mackie. Aren't you going to be late?"

She smiled and said, "Yes," as she walked to her husband. "I thought you left early for the sale today."

Dick replied, "Nope. I had Travis open. I told Logan I'd go see Duncan with him after his book meeting."

Mac blinked. "What?"

Her husband nodded. "He's worried Veronica's going to get herself into trouble trying to help Duncan. Or that they will find out she was part of it and helped him leave with Lilly."

Mac shook her head. "Maybe we should all just stay away and let what ever happens to Duncan happen. He won't sell out Veronica."

Dick looked over at her. "I don't know, but Logan's worried about his wife. I know I would be if it was me." He kissed her and left to meet up with Logan.

_***West Bridge Middle School***_

Ricky walked into his homeroom and looked around for his best friend when he saw a group of kids, most of them girls, talking. He laughed to himself and said, "Lo!" out loud.

Just as he suspected, Lo walked out of the group and sat down next to Ricky and smiled. "Hey, dude, what's up?"

Ricky shook his head. "How do you do that?" he asked as he pointed to the group of girls who waved at Lo who was looking to where Ricky pointed.

Lo smiled at them and answered, "I don't know. Maybe it's confidence. Try it. Go talk to Amanda. She keeps saying she wants to go surfing. Tell her your dad owns a shop and take her there."

Ricky hook his head no. "Amanda Wentworth likes you not me, and I hate surfing."

Lo smiled. "My mom would have a cow. You know her and Amanda's mom hate each other for some reason. Beside she's not my type."

Ricky nodded his head toward her. "I don't think that's going to stop her." Lo looked back over at her, and she smiled at him.

Lynn, on the other hand, was in her first period computer class. She loved computers, and it was her favorite class. Well, other then her math class with her Uncle Charlie. She was typing away on her tablet when the twins sat down next to her.

Cassie put her hand on the tablet and said, "Your brother looks so hot today."

Lynn scrunched her nose. "You need a exorcism."

Mackenzie laughed out loud as the teacher came in.

Cassie sent Lynn a text message –_can I come over after school to day?_-

Lynn sent her a text right back –_sure but your boyfriend has baseball 'til 5pm_.-

Cassie shrugged her shoulders and replied –_so. we can hang with your mom. She's so cool_-

Lynn nodded her head yes and tried to listen to the teacher.

*_**LOGAN***_

Dick walked into Apollo Publishing and walked up to the receptionist. "Good morning. Can you tell me if Logan Echolls is done with his meeting yet?"

The women looked up and replied, "Almost. He should be out soon. You can take a seat."

Dick said, "Thanks," and turned around to sit down and picked up a magazine. Just as he began flipping through the magazine, he heard Logan and Apollo walk out laughing. Dick got up as Logan was shaking his hand.

Logan walked towards Dick. "Hey, Dick. Thanks for coming with me. I don't know what I might do if I go alone," he said as he looked at his watch. "But we have to hurry. It's ten now. I have to meet V at 12."

Dick walked outside with him and asked, "Where?"

"Dr. Camden's office," Logan answered getting into his Land Rover.

Dick got in and said, "Dude, she's a women doctor, right?"

Logan laughed. "Yes, Dick."

Dick looked shocked. "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

Logan looked at him quickly. "We just found out. It's not even confirmed yet by the doctor. And Veronica wanted to tell her dad and Alicia first."

About ten minutes later Logan was pulling into the Sheriff's station. Logan looked over at Dick and said, "Okay, let's get this over with."

They walked into the station and saw Leo and some other deputies staring at a door. Logan taped him on the back and Leo jumped. "Dude, I just lost five minutes of my life."

Logan smiled. "Sorry. Do you know were my father-in-law is?" Leo pointed to Keith's office.

Dick looked at Leo. "Why are you watching that door?" he asked.

"Kane and his lawyers are in there," Leo replied as Logan dragged Dick with him to Keith's door.

Keith looked up from his desk and smiled. "Logan, Dick, what are you doing here?"

Logan sat down on one of his chairs. "I kinda wanted to see Duncan."

Keith looked at his son-in law and asked, "Why?"

Dick not being able to stop himself answered, "He thinks he's going to drag Ronnie down with him."

Logan punched Dick's shoulder in annoyance.

Dick looked surprised and asked, "What, dude? We all love her here. Besides, he's her dad Maybe he can help."

Keith looked at them worried. "That never crossed my mind. I forgot How involved was she in all this?"

Logan looked him in the eyes " Ya A lot."

Keith got a weird look on his face. "Duncan has been with his parents, wife, and lawyers all morning. Then he has court, but he's going to be released into his parents' custody with a monitor on his leg. Why don't you guys come over tonight? Alicia is dying to hear about the doctor's visit. She's so excited about being a grandma again. Wallace will be there with his two kids. Anyway the four of us can talk in a more private place."

Logan nodded, and he and Dick got up from the chairs as a blond woman and a girl walked in. The women looked at the guys and said, "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, Sheriff."

Keith smiled. "Not a problem. These are actually your husband's best friends from high school," Keith pointed to them both and introduced them.

She shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Isabella Kane, and this is our daughter Lilly."

Then she looked at Logan. "Your married to Veronica, right? Duncan has talked about you guys a lot. I know missing your wedding really killed him. His dad would keep him informed all the time."

Logan, looking uncomfortable answered, "Really? I think that's great. We really should be going now though. Can you tell Duncan we will try and see him soon?"

Dick looked at her and said, "It was nice to meet you."

As they both left Keith's office, Keith waited to the door was closed and said, "Mrs. Kane. What can I do for you?"

"I need to find Lilly a school since were stuck here 'til all this gets fixed," she told him.

Keith nodded. "Well, my grandkids go to a private school called West Bridge." He picked up his cell and called Veronica to get the number for her.

Isabella took the number, and they left his office. Keith slummed back in his chair and said out loud to himself, "Veronica, what did you do?"

*_**At the Doctors **_*

Logan and Veronica were sitting in Dr. Camden's waiting room. Veronica was filling out paper work. Logan, on the other hand, was thinking about his encounter with Duncan's wife. It was so weird because they had been best friends since they were twelve. Nothing could come between them. He couldn't believe that they were total strangers now. He knew nothing about Duncan's life now or how much Duncan knew of his. Lost in thought, he didn't hear that his wife was talking to him.

"Earth to Logan!" When he ignored her again, she smiled. "I should tell you Dick and I are having an affair, and the baby's his. Damn Mac's going to be mad."

Logan looked at her blankly and said, "Yeah that's great... Wait, what?" Veronica laughed as the doctor called her name. He got up confused. "What about Dick?"

Veronica smiled at him. "Was your meeting with Apollo that bad?" she inquired.

"No, it went fine. He and Athena want to go out sometime with us. I told him you'd call her," Logan replied.

She looked at him again and said, "Okay, I'll call her later. You going to tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing, baby, I'm fine," he answered she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Logan, I know you completely, and you're not fine."

He walked over to her on the patient's seat and exhaled. "Okay, Dick and I went to the Sheriff's Department to see Duncan."

Her expression went darker. "Okay, what did he say?"

Logan shrugged. "Nothing. I didn't get to see him because he was in court, but we did meet his wife."

Veronica opened her mouth to say something when Dr. Camden came back into the room. "Okay, Veronica, it looks like you are pregnant and almost two months along. The tests look good so far. How about we take a look at the baby and hear the heart beat," he said as he walked towards her. "Lay back. " He put the jelly on her stomach and then the wand.

Veronica looked up at Logan, who grabbed her hand as the strong beat of their baby's heart came through loud and strong. She knew that their kids and their family were his reason for living. And that this was the part that always made him tear up. She tugged on his hand to get his attention, her eyes tearing up, too and said, "I love you."

He wiped his eyes, and bent down to kiss her. "I love you, too. More then anything."

Dr. Camden cleaned her off and handed Logan the ultra sound pictures. He said, "It looks and sounds good. We will set up another appointment for next month, and I'll call in the prenatal vitamins."

Veronica looked at the doctor and said, "Okay, thank you."

As they were waiting for the nurse to finish finalizing the next appointment, Logan grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her hard. When they stopped kissing, he pulled out the pictures Dr. Camden gave him and pointed to the little peanut and said proudly, "We created that."

Veronica leaned up to kiss him again and said, "Yes. And it was really fun doing it!"

He laughed as they left. " Oh, I told your dad we'd come by at like six tonight. He wants to have a party tonight to celebrate."

Veronica frowned. "Tonight?" She got on her tip toes to whispered, "I had other plans for tonight."

Grinning, Logan opened her car door and replied, "Oh, trust me. We will be revisiting your plans after the party!"

Veronica laughed as she got into their car.

_***Wallace***_

Wallace walked into his house and was met by his little five year old daughter. "Daddy, daddy!"

Wallace picked her up. "Hey, sweet heart. Where is your brother?"

She looked around and said, "Oh in the kitchen."

Wallace walked into the kitchen. "Hey, T. Go get ready. We're going to grams n gramps house." He stopped in his tracked when he saw Jackie. "What are you doing here?"

Jackie got up and said, "I missed you guys. I wanted to see the kids."

Wallace looked pissed and said, "I thought I told you we'd figure out a time and place for you to see them."

Jackie looked hurt. "Wallace, can't we please just try and work this out."

He replied angrily, "Oh, now you want to work things out? I tried and tried to before you walked out on us. How is your modeling career going?"

Jackie looked at him sadly. "It's good, but I missed you every-second. "

Wallace was still incredibly mad and answered, "Feelings all yours. Now leave, please. I have to get to my parents' house. "

"Okay, but why on a Monday? I thought you had family dinner on Sundays?" she asked.

He shrugged. "We do normally. We're celebrating V being pregnant again."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, that's awesome! They must be thrilled."

Wallace walked to the door and opened it, making a swapping sound with his hand to indicate it was time for her to go. "Yes, they are. Now if you don't mind."

Jackie looked down a moment before getting up to leave. She stopped at the door and kissed his cheek. "I'm not giving up, Wallace."

Once she was gone, Wallace put his head down and said, "You're killing me." Then he pulled himself together and yelled, "Let's go, guys!"

***Casablancas***  
Mac was on the phone with Parker, walking upstairs to get her three kids ready. "Everyone's going to be there. Even Weevil... That sounds great. Ya, we're on our way... Like half an hour...Bye." She knocked on Ricky's door. "Hey, you almost ready?"

Her son looked up from his book. "Yes, Mom. Whenever you are."

Mac looked around the room. She never really noticed before how much his room looked like her room at his age. The fact that he loved books like she did was obvious. She smiled to herself, lost in her own thoughts. She remembered reading to him as an infant and swearing he understood. Even then he loved books.

Mac's musings were interrupted by her daughter. "Mommy, can we go now, please?"

Mac jumped startled. "Yea. Your dad will be back in five minutes. He had to close the store."

As she said that, McKenzie came walking in. "She just can't wait to see Lo," he declared with a smirk.

Cassie glared at her brother as the group heard their mom say, "Let's get a move on downstairs. "

*_**Weevil***_

Weevil stopped his bike right out in front of Keith Mar's house. His mind went back to a time were he would never be going to the sheriff's house for dinner. He would likely be going to jail in the back of Keith's squad car, and he had. However, back then he could never have guessed that he would be an owner of his own car shop and doing his own books. Thanks to Veronica, who helped him set up his uncle's shop. That was back when she needed a project after quitting the FBI. She and Logan had been in the middle of a really big argument. Weevil really thought they would get a divorce. He even had her served with divorce and sole custody paper's. He cringed a little as he remembered one of his best friends break down to where she couldn't even move. "Where is Veronica Mars? The girl that would fight for what she wants," he had said to her.

Veronica looked up with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Lynn could have died because I had to get that serial bomber terrorist in L.A. My one year old, Weevil. It was all my fault. He wanted to hurt me and make me pay."

Weevil had hugged her and said, "You couldn't have seen any of this, V. You were going your job." He watched her cry more.

"Logan says I don't love them enough to put them first and that he has to."

Weevil had heard enough and replied, "Veronica, if you want Logan and your family back, fight for him. Make him see it. Tell him you quit, and you're fighting the divorce. Girl fight. "

He was jarred from his thoughts by the two arms of his date who said, "I can't believe you know the Echolls. I loved Aaron Echolls!"

Weevil shook his head. "This was so our last date," he thought as he knocked on the door.

Daryl opened it and hugged him."Hey. You brought a date. My sister's going to kill you. She invited Carmen for you."

Weevil looked angry. "She what? Why?"

"You know Ronnie. She thinks you still love her, and she wants you happy, bro. We all do," Darryl said.

*_**Parker**_*

Parker loved her boyfriend, but she longed for what Veronica had. A man who loved her more then his own life and almost three adorable children. She couldn't wait until she had their own little one in her class. She loved teaching kindergarten and all her students. Wallace daughter was in her class now, but she has taught all her friends kids. As she drove to celebrate her good friends' great news, she couldn't help but look at Piz, her loving radio personality boyfriend, who always said that they had time. Dissatisfaction filled her. She was tired of waiting.

She didn't know we're it came from but found herself saying, "Are we ever going to get married and have kids? I can't keep doing this. Logan and Veronica are on their third, and Mac has three. Even Wallace had two. I want a family. Piz I want what Veronica has."

Piz let his anger get the best of him and said,"Then you should of stayed with perfect Logan. I hear he loves being a dad. I, however, don't want kids."

"And you just _now_ thought of telling me that little fact? Instead of putting me off, you couldn't just be honest?" she demanded in anger, her mind whirling at his pronouncement.

Piz didn't reply. He just parked the car, and they both walked to the door with out another word.

***Duncan***

While everyone was going to celebrate at the Mars' house, Duncan was at the Sheriff department being fitted for an ankle monitor. His trial was set for six months away. However, even that wouldn't be the hardest situation for him. That spot was filled with watching the love of his life with his best friend. He laughed to himself. Logan Echolls was at one time his best friend. Duncan never would have thought Logan would steal his life. That should be his two kids and his baby she's pregnant with. Thinking about it, he now understood why she didn't run with him. His answer: Logan-freaking-Echolls had stolen her heart from him back in high school, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't get it back. She had given him a reasons back then. The FBI was her dream. She wouldn't give it up for him.

He grew a little colder whenever his dad called him to keep him informed on her. He had told Duncan on the day Lo was born that she had given Logan a son. The next call was that she married him. His Veronica was now Logan's and an Echolls. Once again his dad called and again informed him that they were back together. No divorce. However, what had killed him the most was that she chosen Logan over her beloved FBI. She hadn't loved Duncan enough to do that, but she did Logan. As he was lost in thought, he glanced up and saw his wife chatting amicably with his mom in the next room. Duncan smiled. They had been getting along so well. Almost like they are the same person. He lost his smile. That thought kind of scared him.

"Izzy, what are you two talking about so intently? " he asked, getting her attention.

She came over and kissed him. "Your case, of course."

"What about it?" Duncan asked.

She touched his arm. "Your lawyer can make a deal for you. Tell them she was the master mind of it all," his wife slowly suggested.

Duncan jerked his arm away from her and yelled, "No! Stay way from Veronica!"

Isabella got angry and walked her way to the door yelling, "Veronica, Veronica! Get over her, Duncan! I'm tired of this. I mean, come on, she's probably fucking your best friend, her husband, right now. I'm your wife. Think of me and Lilly!" She gave him an angry look and left, slamming the integration room door.

As she left, Duncan realized that she was half right. They were over. Veronica was Logan's. She married him, and they had kids. But he also knew that if they would ever be friends again, they would have to hear each other out. How do you tell your best friend since the age of twelve that he stole your life and your dream?

Outside the door, she went over to Celeste. "I don't care what he says. I'm going to make that bitch Veronica pay. When she's gone, I'll finally have his heart. Duncan won't figure out I'm the one who called the cops on him in Australia. When she's gone, our plan will be all set," she said to Celeste.

Isabella Kane was so involved in her conversation that she didn't notice Leann Mars was listening to her every word. She had been looking for Keith and heard the yelling. She wanted to talk about her trying to get back into her daughter's life. She knew getting her daughter's trust back was going to be the hardest thing she ever did. But if it was the last thing she did, she'd make Celeste paid for what she did back then and what she's trying to do now. Leann would finally get her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday Meeting _

Veronica, Logan, Cliff were sitting with Keith in his office waiting for the agents to get there. Cliff looked at Veronica and asked, "Do you know these agents, McKay and Reid?"

Veronica shook her head no. "Well, I know of them," she said.

Keith laughed from his seat and replied, "Was it all worth it? All this aggravation and pain. Why was this easier then doing the right thing 15 years ago?"

Logan, who had been silent since they got there, laughed out loud. "Amen!"

Veronica gave her husband a evil look. "Really? Is there something you wanna say? I mean my Dad already said it. I get it. This is all my fault."

Cliff broke in. "Hey, hey! We answer yes or no. Or 'I don't recall'. They have nothing so don't give them anything."

Logan looked at Cliff and said, "Maybe we should have had the other lawyers too."

Cliff shook his head. "Not yet. It will look like she's scared."

"Yea, well, I am scared." Logan said.

Keith stood up. "Make that two."

Veronica looked at them. "I need a break. I'm going outside."

Keith and Cliff nodded while Logan followed her out. Logan grabbed her arm "Talk to me," he said to her.

Veronica smiled. "I get it, Logan. Okay, you both told me so. "

Logan looked at his wife and could see that she was really upset. "Are you okay?"

"No, Logan, I'm not. My dad is right. Okay? Is that what you need me to say?"

Logan pulled her into his arms. Veronica buried herself into him. "I really need you on my side, Logan. I can't get through this with out you."

He hugged her tighter. "Hey, we're a team. Right or wrong, I'm always on your side," he assured her.

They stood that way for a couple minutes when Cliff came out and told them, "Feds are ready."

Logan took a deep breath "Alright. It's going to be fine. Right, Cliff?"

Cliff smiled. "It's just questions."

Veronica walked past them, and Logan looked at Cliff and asked, "Is this really bad?"

"Not yet," was his only reply.

_Leann _

Leann was sitting in her hotel room going over an email. She thought it would be a good idea to send a letter to a friend in case something happened to her before she talked to her daughter. The deal was it would be sent to Keith if Celeste or any one else happened to make good on the threats. As she was thinking about it, she remembered what Jake said about his wife and her being dangerous when pissed off. That's when there was a knock on the door. Leann opened it to find an envelope. As she picked it up, she thought Celeste needed new tricks. In the envelope, she found a picture of Veronica and the kids. It looked like they were coming out of school. The caption read "See how easy it could be". Leann dropped the picture on the floor. Then she looked at her watch; it was time to go meet Veronica. She stood thinking for a second then made a call on her cell.

_Meeting_

Cliff and Veronica sat across from the agents all staring at each other for a second. Cliff was the first to speak. "Mrs. Echolls would love to cooperate with you fully. However ,I don't see how she can be of help when she has a fool proof alibis for the time that Mr. Kane disappeared. In fact, she spent two days with the late Sheriff Lamb, and I believe two of your agents were present."

Agent McCoy nodded his head. "Yes, we know. We just wanted to get a view on how Mr. Kane accomplished what he did. Your client was a top suspect."

Cliff chuckled. "Suspect of what? She was here with your agents," he reminded them.

Reid nodded. "We know. We read the reports. But what's also in the reports additional information about your client and how they suspected she was involved. And now with our anonymous tip, we know she was."

McCoy looked at Veronica. "You're an agent. You know how this works. Make it easier for everyone."

Cliff stood up. "Okay, we are all done. You have nothing, and you both know even less. You have until Friday to bring charges or clear my client, who has done nothing wrong, or my firm and I will be filling harassment charges. And trust me, I will be going for your badges. Good day, gentleman." With that, they both got up and left.

Agent Blank looked at his partner and said, "She was involved."

McCoy nodded. "Completely, but we're not going to prove it enough to bring charges. Especially against her, the town Sheriff's daughter.

Agent Reid laughed. "Not to mention her husband. How involved do you think he was?"

Agent McCoy shrugged. "I don't know. I say we try for a deal."

_Keith's office _

Veronica and Cliff walked in, and Veronica went into Logan's open arms. Keith was the first to speak. "Well?"

Cliff laughed. "They have nothing."

Veronica looked at her dad and said, "They have some tip from an anonymous caller. That's all they would say so that usually means that the tip didn't pan out. It makes things look bad though."

Cliff shook his head. "They will never be able to prove anything. Monday morning I'll file harassment charges, and they will go away."

Someone knocked on the door. Keith called out, "Come in!"

Leo opened the door. "I thought you guys might want to know that there is a lot of reporters outside."

Logan groaned, "That's awesome."

Veronica looked up at him. "Can you go pick up Lo and Lynn? I don't want them running into reporters."

Logan laughed. "Where do you think your going alone?" he asked.

Veronica grimaced and replied, "To meet my loving mother."

"Hell no!" Logan exclaimed in concern.

Keith bit back his own protest, but Veronica could read his expression. She looked at them and frowned. "I'm not a child."

Logan looked at her stomach pointedly. "No, but you are carrying one. And apparently you're forgetting your over protective husband who, sweetheart, is hiring body guards again."

Veronica was about to argue with him when Keith interrupted, "When did you see your mom?"

Veronica turned around to answer. "Last night."

Keith looked exhausted but didn't protest further. "Okay. How about one of my officers goes with you?"

"Okay. Fine," was her only reply.

Leo looked at Keith. "I'll go with her."

Both men turned to Logan who shrugged and looked at his wife. "I'm hiring guards either way. Once I get the kids home."

As Leo and Veronica left Keith looked at Logan. "Guards are a great idea," he said.

Cliff nodded. "I'm going to get the papers ready for Monday. Call me if anything happens," Cliff said. Then he left.

_Logan at the School _

Logan pulled out front of West Bridge when he noticed a bunch of reporters outside.

When they noticed him, they started yelling questions. "How close is Veronica with the Kane man?"

Another was, "What is her involvement in the kidnapping case?"

Logan walked as fast as he could past them without saying a thing. He got to the front office where Charlie was siting with Lo and Lynn, who looked like she was crying.

Lynn looked up and yelled, "Daddy!" as she ran to him.

Logan wiped her face. "Hey, baby. Why are you crying?"

Charlie and Lo walked up to them. Lo smiled. "Uncle Charlie hit a reporter ad then broke his camera."

Logan looked at his brother and asked, "What happened?"

"I was getting them from class, and one of the reporters got on campus asking stupid questions and taking pictures," Charlie explained.

Logan smiled. "So you hit him?"

Charlie shook his head and gestured to the kids. "There just kids and my niece and nephew, so yea, I got angry," Charlie said.

"Thank you for being there for them. We had no idea how this got out," Logan said.

Charlie looked at Lynn and then said to Logan, "You don't have to thank me. I'll stop by tonight with some class work for them."

Logan smiled. "Great. Thank you." As Charlie left Logan looked at his kids. "Okay, you guys, remember the drill?" He handed Lo a hat and both of them ear plugs as Lynn put her head on her dad's chest to hide her face more. Logan mentally prepared himself for the reporters and walked faster to the car carrying Lynn and holding Lo's hand.

_Luigi's restaurant _

Veronica and Leo were waiting at a table for Leann when they heard a loud bang. Leo looked at her and ordered, "Stay here."

Veronica got up with him. "Yeah, right." They got out the door. When Veronica took in the scene, she yelled, "Mom!" Leo looked around to see that whatever car hit her was gone. Veronica franticallyed took out her cell and called 911.

Leo said to the spectators that were gathering, "Did anyone see anything?"

An old couple came forward and said, "The women was crossing the street, and a BMW hit her head on."

Another witness said that he got a partial license plate number. Leo took the information with names and numbers as the ambulance was loading Leann into the ambulance. Leo grabbed Veronica's hand. "I need to get you home before the reporters catch up to you."

Veronica shook her head. "What about Leann? I have to know if she's okay. She's my mother," Veronica said, obviously upset.

"We'll call the hospital when I get you home," Leo said.

Reluctantly, Veronica followed him into his car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Echolls' house_

Logan got home to find that his drive way was full of cars. Dick, Eli,Wallace, Darrell, Keith, and Alicia were all waiting in the living room. Logan walked in as they all looked up. "Hey, guys," he said to them. Then he turned to his son. "Lo, take your sister up stairs."

Lo nodded. "Okay, Dad." He and his sister got up.

As soon as the kids headed upstairs, Veronica and Leo walked through the door. Logan turned around and looked at his wife, who was covered in blood. Logan felt his heart stop.

Veronica softened at his expression and how pale her husband looked. "Baby, it's not my blood," she assured him.

Logan let out the breath he was holding and replied, "Doesn't make me feel any better. I'm so glad I hired body guards." He pulled her in for a hug.

Keith ran to his daughter as he looked questioningly at Leo. "What the hell?"

Leo replied, "Your ex-wife was crossing the street when a BMW tried to mow her down. Someone really didn't want her talking."

_Veronica _

Veronica was standing in her shower trying to wash off the blood. She stood there for a while and let the hot water fall over her. Then she heard the bathroom door open and smelled Luigi's manacle and smiled. "Best husband ever. How did you know that's just what I wanted?"

Logan looked at his wife and smiled. She wasn't showing yet, but he could tell her stomach was a little rounder then before. He shook his head and responded, "You always crave it when your pregnant."

Veronica walked over to her husband and put her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could.

Logan groaned and picked her up and sat her on there double sink. He settled himself between her legs that opened willingly for him. Logan smiled inwardly when he heard her moan his name as he entered her. Logan looked into her eyes. "We should go to the bed," he suggested as his hand found her stomach.

Veronica groaned, "No!" and grounded her hips into his. He couldn't take it anymore, and he lost control. Veronica, lost in her own pleasure, was moaning husband name as she came. Soon after her so did Logan. They stayed where they were a few seconds breathing heavily.

Logan whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea how much I love you? Or how scared I was when you came home tonight covered in blood?"

Veronica looked into his brown eyes. "It wasn't my blood," she said. "I should see if my mom is okay." She pushed him back and jumped off the bathroom sink.

Logan shook his head as he watched his wife put on her sweat pants and a hoodie. "It's been a long day and we still have a house full of people downstairs."

Veronica closed her eyes. "How loud were we a minute ago?" she asked in sudden embarrassment.

Logan laughed at his wife. "Right because they haven't heard you moan my name before! Besides, it happens to be my favorite sound!" Logan continued as he walked towards his wife. "Wanna scream it again?"

Veronica put her hand out to stop him. "Maybe later," she said with a cheeky grin.

Logan laughed. "I feel so used." He tried to give her a puppy dog look.

Veronica smiled. "Right. It's such a hardship for you. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you tonight anyway my perfect husband wants." Veronica walked towards the door and said innocently. "Don't forget you have to be gone before he gets here."

Logan laughed as he pretended to chase her down the stairs.

_Downstairs_

Veronica came into the living room were her entire family had come to see how she was doing. She looked around the room at the people she loved. All the kids were in the back yard. Her dad and Alicia were talking to Cliff and Vinnie, who had just arrived. Wallace, Mac, Dick, and Weevil, who was holding Carmen's hand, were also there. Veronica smiled to herself until she saw her other brother with his new girlfriend. She walked up to them, determined to talk to Darrel. "Talk to you dad today? Maybe about oh I don't know...my visit to the station?" She looked pointedly up at Darrel. "Why would you do that?"

He looked mad at her implications and replied, "I'm sorry, I said one remark in passing and he ran with it. I'm so sorry." Veronica just walked away. Darrel looked at his girlfriend and shrugged. "She'll get over it."

Keith followed his daughter outside. "I checked on your mom. Sorry, baby, no change. She's stable, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Veronica just sat down on the swing chair in their backyard. "Thanks, Dad. I'll probably go see her tomorrow."

Keith nodded and sat next to her. "Are you okay? Did you want some company tomorrow?" he asked.

Veronica smiled at her dad. "Sure. You, me, Logan and his team of guards," she said dryly. They both turned around to hear, "Hello. Have we meet? I'm overprotective."

Keith got up laughing and kissed his daughter before walking in the house to get Alicia and Darrel. Logan sat down next to his wife. "You and the kids are the most important people in my life. I'm sorry but until things calm down the guards are staying," he said, clearly not very sorry.

Veronica put her finger on his lips to stop him. "I love you, Logan, and your right. Guards might not be a bad Idea. I need to figure out what my mom wanted to tell me and why and who tried to kill her."

Logan looked mad. "I thought we were finished with this."

Veronica looked at him with that stubborn glint in her eye. "It's not going to end until we figured this out," she informed him.

Logan just got up and walked away.

_Friday in Neptune_

Lo and Ricky were sitting in the cafeteria in the middle of a big group of kids whiles Ricky was trying to finish his take home test. He looked up. "Hey, Lo, who was Aphrodite? An immortal, right?"

Lo looked at him. "Yep," he replied as Abby sat down next to him.

"You guys see the new girl?" she said as she pointed."

Lo nodded as he took a sip of his water. "Yea, she's coming over with her patents tonight."

Abby, who was drinking her own soda spit it out, narrowly missing her friend. "Um why? Like a date?"

Lo looked back at Lilly. "No not a date. Her dad and my parents we're friends."

Abby rubs his arm and said, "Why don't you take me out tonight instead? Then you won't have to spend the night with the stuck-up one over there."

Lo moved his hand as the bell rang and said, "I told you I'm not interested. Besides I want to meet her. She seems okay."

As he left, Ricky got up also and laughed. "You'd have a better shot if you didn't keep throwing yourself at him. You look so desperate, and it's such a turnoff."

As she watched him leave, she turned to her friend Michelle and said, "I have to get rid of her."

_The Meeting_

As Duncan pulled into the Echolls' drive-way, he turned around to his daughter and said, "Be nice and on your best behavior."

Lilly pouted. "Why am I even here?"

Duncan smiled, "Because they have two kids that are close to your age. Lo's thirteen, and Lynn's ten I think. You could make some friends."

Lilly still pouting replied, "I've heard of them but doesn't mean I wanna meet them. I spent my whole gym period trying not to talk about Lo or being in his house. Why can't we go home? I miss my house and my friends."

Isabella silent up until now said, "Come on, Lilly. I love Neptune. So would you if you tried. Just spend some time. You might like them."

Lilly laughed at the women she called her mother. "You're just dying to see the only women dad loved and hit on Logan Echolls. That's what grandma Kane said."

Duncan looked up and said, "Okay, let's just go." He walked to the front door and rang the bell.

Mrs Navarro open the door and greeted them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kane. They have been expecting you." As she walked them in to the living room, they saw Logan and Lo playing a surfing video game on Wii.

Lo laughed as his dad was pretending to pull him off. "Dad, come on! You are so not a good loser!" Lo complained.

Duncan laughed. "He never was."

Logan looked up. "Hey! Um, Duncan this is my oldest. Lo this is Mr. and Mrs. Kane, and you probably know their daughter Lilly.

Lo smiled at her and asked, "You're a year a head, right? We have Uncle Charlie's class fifth period together.

Lilly looked confused. "Mr. Stone's class?"

Lo nodded. "Yea, he's my dad's brother."

As the kids talked, Logan asked the Kanes if they wanted anything to drink. They all sat down in a big family room all a little uncomfortable until Logan broke the silence. "Veronica will be home any minute. Lynn's always late after dance class."

Duncan looked at Lilly and said, "See you love to dance. You already have something in common."

As he said, it they all heard Lynn yell for her brother, "Lo! Lo wait till you hear!"

Veronica walked in to the living room. "Lynn don't yell." She stopped short when she saw their guests. "Duncan!"

Duncan stood up and smiled. "You look great, Veronica. I can't believe it's been so long."

"It has," she replied as they hugged. "How have you been?" she asked as he sat back down. She walked over to Logan and kissed him before she sat down.

Duncan looked at his wife and introduced, "This is Veronica. Veronica, this is my wife Isabella." They both exchanged hellos.

It got uncontrollable again, so Veronica asked, "Isabella, so how do you like Neptune?"

She smiled, "It's a very interesting place. I just wish Lilly liked it little more. She's hasn't made many friends. She's a lot like Duncan-closed off."

Duncan turned to his wife and said, "That's what happens when you live fifteen years in hiding."

Logan stood up and asked, "Okay, who needs another drink?"

Veronica shook her head no but said, "Can you take the turkey out of the oven?" As Logan left, Veronica looked over at the kids. "Wow, Lilly's fifteen."

Duncan nodded. "Yep, it went so fast." Then he pointed to Lo and Lynn. "I can't believe you and Logan have two."

Veronica laughed. "Well three soon."

Duncan nodded. "Oh, yea. Logan mentioned that. Two months, right?"

Veronica nodded. "Almost three. Is Lilly your only one?"

Duncan nodded. "Izzy can't have kids."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Veronica replied sympathetically.

Logan came back in and announced, "Mrs Navarro says ten more minutes."

_The kids _

Lo looked at Lilly and asked, "How do you like West?"

Lilly looked at him in confusion. "Where?"

"Our school," he replied.

Lilly shrugged. "It's okay. I miss my old school."

Lynn asked her, " Have you made any new friends? I haven't really seen you with anyone." Lilly just shrugged. Lynn looked at her brother. "Oh, I ran into Abby after dance, and she said to say hi. Does mom know?"

"Know what? That she's annoying? Yeah, I think so," Lo replied with a smirk.

Lynn gave him a sour look. "No. Does Mom know that your dating Abigail Wentworth?" she asked pointedly.

"No, because I'm not. Why get tied down to one person? Even if I did, it would not be Abby," he replied and turned to Lilly. "So do you have any hobbies?"

Lilly smiled. "Music, fashion."

Lo laughed. "Lynn likes fashion, too. You guys have a lot to talk about."

Lilly said to him, "Okay, question man, my turn."

Lo shrugged. "Go ahead."

Lilly thought for a second. "What's your hobby?"

Lo replied, "Surfing," as his sister mumbled, "Freaking surfing."

Lilly laughed and asked, "You really don't have a girlfriend?"

Lo shook his head. "Nope."

"You seem to have every girl in school after you. Why not?"

Lo laughed. "Aww, you seem so disappointed. Tell you what, for you I'd make an exception," he said flirtatiously.

Lilly smiled. "You wish! Seriously why?" she inquired.

"My mom and dad are so in love that it's all consuming. That kind of love is rare. I don't know. Once you've seen and been a part of something like that it's hard to settle just because it's something."

Lilly made a cute face. "That's so cute; you're sensitive."

Lo shrugged. "Yea. So?"

Lilly looked into his eyes and said, "It's nice and sweet. I like sweet."

Lo winked at her and said, "Most girls do."

"You're such an ass," Lilly replied, no longer finding him charming.

Lo smiled. "Come on, I was joking."

Lynn looked at her brother before she spoke because she new what she was going to say would really upset him. "Did I tell you Micheal asked me to Friday's dance?"

Lilly noticed Lo get really mad for the first time. It was kind of weird because nothing seemed to bother him. She watched him with curiosity when he replied, "And you said hell no?"

Lynn answered, "I said I had to ask mom and dad. He's kind of scared of dad."

Lo looked at Lynn and said, "He should be scared of me come Monday morning. Besides, they won't let you date him anyway."

Lynn shrugged. "I don't like him, so it won't matter."

After she said that, they heard Logan yell, "Guys! Dinner!"

_Dinner_

As Logan was setting the table and waiting for the kids, they were all talking amiably until Isabella said, "Duncan told me some stuff about when he disappeared with Lilly. I love my husband, but he didn't do it alone. Celeste seems to think you were the master mind. How did you do it?" She was happy to see their reaction. Logan dropped a plate, and Duncan looked mad.


End file.
